lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainer Koffman
Rainer Koffman was a leading member of the InGen Separatist Force, and one of the main antagonists in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Rainer served Simon Williams for several years, training the corrupt employees as they prepared to attack the town of Bradford. He participated in several fights against the Shark Hunters and their associates; notably he was responsible for killing Zion Jones. Over time, Rainer became displeased with Simon's leadership, and the construction of the Bombshark weapon. After his leader was wounded he assassinated him and assumed command of the employees. As he led them into a final fight against their adversaries, the Bombshark detonated, and Rainer was incinerated in the explosion. Biography Pre-Retribution Incident While not much is known about Rainer's early life, he was born in Stuttgart, Germany, sometime in the late 1980s. As he is an ethnic German with an American nationality, he speaks both German and English. Retribution Incident Although Rainer, as with every other corrupt InGen employee (save for Simon and Marcus Callum) is unseen and unmentioned for the entire duration of the Retribution incident, he was likely one of the many employees that Simon had hired during this point. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Rainer is first seen leading a trio of InGen employees in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, where they confront Zion Quincy Jones, a member of the Shark Hunters. Rainer has the employees attack Zion, who kills the three of them. Displeased, Rainer shoots at Zion approaching him as he does so. Zion tries shooting Rainer, but finds he's run out of bullets. Rainer shoots Zion in the head, killing him. Several weeks later, Rainer meets with Simon Williams, who discusses the deaths of the Shark Hunters and their impending victories. A year later, Rainer aided Simon after one of his top subordinates, Keith Douglas, went missing (though in actuality he betrayed his allies). Keith had abandoned the employees' new weapon, the Bombshark, leading Rainer, Marcus Callum and many other employees to head into the walking trail and search for it. During the search, Rainer confronted Logan Shaw. After a failed attempt to kill him, Logan bludgeoned Rainer with a deactivated Tiger Shark. Several days later, Rainer assembled a group of employees playing basketball, informing them that the Bombshark was found. The employees went into the woods and fought against Gabe Reynolds, Billy Trenton and Owen Hawkins. During the fight, Rainer arrived with Marcus, who fought and killed Gabe. In the meantime, Keith, Logan and Russell Griffin made a failed attempt to kill Simon, and Logan was captured. Logan was apprehended and brought to a reservoir, where Rainer planned to film his execution. Before this could take place, Gabe, Billy and Owen Hawkins intervened, killing several employees as Rainer retreated. The Shark Hunters went into the walking trail to battle the employees and disable the Bombshark. When Billy sniped Simon in the shoulder, Stone and two other employees tried escorting him away from the warzone. After being chased by Russell Griffin, the employees were faced with Rainer and two of his subordinates. Rainer belittled Simon and the employees for running from the fight they started; disgusted with Simon's leadership, Rainer killed him. Stone ran off as his fellow employees were gunned down, but Rainer shot him dead as well. With that, he assumed command of the InGen Separatist Force. Unbeknownst to Rainer, Keith had replaced the sharks' marker systems so they'd attack anything that moves, including the employees. Rainer and another employee, Hector (who'd betrayed the employees and was faking his loyalty), walked down a trail before encountering a Mako and Lemon Shark. Rainer was annoyed by "Simon's toys", and swiftly fought and disabled both of them. After the fight, Rainer assembled the remaining employees and had them attack the Shark Hunters and rogue employees. The hunters developed a plan to fall back while keeping the employees at bay, which would leave them to be captured in the blast radius of the Bombshark. As Rainer marched his forces through the woods, the Bombshark detonated, incinerating him and the remaining employees. Trivia *Rainer's character was originally supposed to be a regular, unnamed InGen employee, but various suggestions to Ryan Bowman from Jacob Doerr, Dakota Markle, and Scott Pincus during filming led to the character's creation, and eventually he became a prominent character in the film. Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:InGen Employees Category:Antagonists Category:Jurassic Shark Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists